New Year's Diamond
'New Year's Diamond '''is the 8th episode of Season 11. Summary The New Year's Diamond is stolen by Captain Hook and unless Kwazii and the gang can get it back before midnight, there won't be any New Year Festival and the new year won't come at midnight. Meanwhile, Miles is planning to have his new year's kiss with Cassie. Plot The episode begins at the Magical Cafe where Miles, Loretta, MERC, Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully are eating their lunch and discussing their New Year's Resolutions. Kwazii will be working on his new powers, Sofia will be taking swimming lessons, Loretta wants to play the violin, MERC will be playing basketball, Captain Jake will be doing some skydiving, Izzy was thinking about making more jewelry, Cubby talks about taking yoga practice, and Skully thinks about visiting SkyBird Island a bit more. When Loretta asked her brother, Miles, about what his New Year's Resolution will be, Miles wasn't paying attention as his head was resting on his hands and he was looking at thin air dreamily. Loretta tries to snap him out of his trance when Kwazii read his magic aura which was colored dreamy pink and starts to wonder what Miles was thinking about. Then using his mind reading, Kwazii finds out that Miles is thinking about Cassie, again. Loretta gave Miles a teasing smile when she asked him, and Miles snapped out of his dream as he blushed and asked Loretta why she was giving him that look. Realizing why, Miles' blush deepened and tells his sister to not tell him what he really was thinking about. But it was already too late as Loretta already knew when she told Miles that Kwazii was reading his aura. Finally, with a sigh of defeat, Miles admits that he was thinking about Cassie again just as Cubby asked him about what he really was thinking about. Miles admits that he was thinking about getting his first New Year's kiss from Cassie, leaving everyone exchanging looks. Just then, the doors swung open and coming inside were Sage, Adora, Gemma, and even Cassie (all in their Wishling forms). As they were passing by, Cassie waves at her friends and everyone waved back. Especially Miles, who was blushing again and gave an awkward smile while he was shyly waving back. After the four Star Darlings were at the counter to order their treats, Loretta whispers to Miles "you really need to work on your waving" as Miles stops blushing and scowls at Loretta, then says "Just you wait, Loretta. I will get my new year's kiss" as he munched on his blueberry muffin and drank his strawberry juice. Later after lunch, Miles, Loretta, and MERC were walking in the park as Miles was looking for Cassie so he can ask her to go out with him tonight just as Loretta asked her brother if he'll ever have a chance with Cassie. Cassie is fifteen and Miles is only eight years old, Loretta said. When he heard those words, Miles assures his sister that he will have his chance with Cassie no matter what age they are. Suddenly, Miles saw Cassie, who was reading a book, and he tells Loretta and MERC to hide as he grabbed them both and they hid behind a tree. Then, he raised his finger to his lips to shush and tell Loretta and MERC to keep quiet as he climb up the tree and watch Cassie reading. While Loretta was raising an eyebrow, MERC raised his head to join Miles watching Cassie read and flipping to the next page. Miles pushes MERC's head down before climbing off the tree and he, Loretta, and MERC followed Cassie by crouching down in the bushes and quietly crawled behind them. While they were crawling, Loretta asked Miles what he was going to do and Miles starts fantasizing about having his kiss with Cassie at the New Year's Festival. Loretta calms Miles down and encourages him to walk up to Cassie and ask her out. But Miles was still a little nervous just as MERC pushed him out of the bushes and tells him that he can do it, he just needs to be himself and just play it cool so he can ask Cassie out. After taking a few breaths, Miles thanks Loretta and MERC as he walked up to Cassie, who was sitting at the bench, still reading. Miles saw his chance as he gathered up all his courage and walk up to Cassie. But just then, Jay walked up to Cassie first and sat neck to her just as Cassie stopped reading and looked up to Jay, then gave him a smile and starts talking with him. As Miles watched what was going on, he let out a gasp as he saw both Cassie and Jay laughing together, and he was heartbroken! After having enough of what he saw, Miles turned around and ran off as Loretta and MERC followed him. Back at the Stellosphere, Miles was in the bathroom and sadly sitting in a bubble bath. Outside of the bathroom, Loretta was knocking at the door and asking Miles if he was okay, and also telling him that he has been in the bath for hours. But Miles just replied that he is okay, even though he isn't, and slumped into the foam of bubbles. He couldn't believe what he just saw at the park as he began thinking... what if Jay is flirting with Cassie just to get her to go to the festival with him, or worse, what if he (Jay) gets to have his new year's kiss with Cassie? Miles clutched his fists in anger and jealousy under the bathtub water as he got out of the water and gritted his teeth. He could not let that happen! Not even in a zillion years! After taking his bath, Miles puts on his bathrobe and marched right out of the bathroom, all while ignoring his sister and going to his room to change so he can prepare to help at the festival for tonight. Later, when he arrived, Miles saw Kwazii use his powers to decorate everything for the New Year's festival. Then, as Miles walked up to his friend, he asked Kwazii if he could help, but Kwazii replies that he's got everything under control. Then, as Miles left to find someone else to help, Kwazii used his sweets galore magic to make New Year's sweets and treats appear on the tables. Miles walked around, watching everyone doing their job, when something big and shiny caught his eyes: a giant multicolored diamond the size of an elephant! Powers that Kwazii uses * Levitation * Stretchy Power * Mind Reading * Magical aura reading * Decor Dazzle * Sweets Galore Villain Motives * Captain Hook: To steal the New Year’s Diamond Characters * Trivia * Captain Hook is the first villain to steal the New Year’s Diamond. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Season 11 Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Romance Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Cassie Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:New Year Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 11 images Category:Star Darlings images Category:Miles From Tomorrowland images Category:Miles images Category:Cassie images Category:Couple images Category:Romance images